Payday
by superman42
Summary: Note: this is not a troll fic, it is an AU version of spongebob. This version is highly intelligent and when Mr Krabs fails to pay his wages, he goes to war over the issue. The deaths of his friends cause a snowball of revenge, ending with his death. so yeah...enjoy


Payday:remake

Mr Krabs was tired after a long day at work, so he went to bed. the next day, Squidward and Spongebob

were in high spirits and were each beaming with happiness, causing Mr krabs to fear for his money. as

misfortune would have it, today was payday and as such, Mr krabs woud have to do the worst thing

imaginable: pay Spongebob and Squidward their wages. This caused him much distress as he was

extremely rich and could barely part with a single cent. Then the worst thing happened. Spongebob came

in, chipper as ever and uttered the words that would break Mr krabs: "You owe us a combined paycheck

of $40,000 for our work.! we've called the BBB!" Immediately taking action, Mr krabs hid his money in his house, shored

up the door and peppered the area with mines. Spongebob made tanks out of sand in preparation for the

assault while squidward drank huge amount of soda to have enough ink for the fight. As Evening came, Eugene

could be seen on the tops of the house, screeching like an eagle.

"You'll never get a cent out of me!" he cried as Spongebob, Sandy and Squidward tried to breach the defenses. Eugene let loose a hail of bullets that hit Squidward in the Knees, causing him to hobble.

"MY LEGS! You owe us $80,000 now, you cheap tightwad!" cried Squidward as he let loose a

cloud of ink, covering the front of the house. undeterred, Eugene dropped boiling oil down on the front

lawn, scalding Sandy and stopping Squidward in his tracks. The tanks fired again and again, breaking

doors and windows in an attempt to get Eugene to surrender. Eugene sold his soul to the Flying Dutchman who rasied an

undead army in response. Spongebob snuck in amid the chaos and

gunfire and tackled Mr krabs, trying his best to wrench his paycheck free. Both of them fought like

frenzied dogs, each pulling at the check in an effort to get paid. Sandy and Squidward, having killed most of the undead

with makeshift swords, joined in and managed to liberate the check. Holding Eugene down with duct tape, they opened

it.

There it was, all $40,000 worth of cash. A gunshot was heard and Sandy felt her stomach bleeding

she fell down dead, Squidward attempted to avenge her, holding Eugene at bay with a shotgun but was disarmed

by the old Veteran, then shot in the head with a Desert Eagle.

Spongebob deftly leapt into action, karate chopped

Eugene's hands off, sending blood everywhere, and stole the cash, went into the Krusty Krab, stole the safe and headed

home. He immediately went into witness protection, not out of fear for his life, but fear for what he might do to Eugene.

Mr krabs, overcome by grief and rage, plotted spongebob's death. The Journal recovered from the area recorded Three

months worth of data. Increasingly paranoid, Mr Krabs had taken measures that seemed to be overkill to others. He

hired PI's to stakeout spongebob's home, had snipers trained on his windows and had placed Mines in the Krusty Krab.

The Journal entry read as follows:

Day 1 12/27/19

"So it has come to this. My Money is gone and so is my patience. I hired a few dudes from across the pond to do some digging on the yellow bitch. Scope out his house, long range on the windows, he ain't getting out. I'll get my revenge!

Day 2 12/28/19

"Blood, I want blood. I want to squish his little head and put his guts in me formula! That'll add a nice bit of spice to the patties. But if I lose him, who will help me? Maybe... no, too risky, the fat one barely knows how to cook"

Day 3 12/29/19

"Nice and Crunchy! invited Patrick over for cheese and crackers. He asked what was for dinner...The beef needs salt, god his innards taste awful"

This greatly disturbed the Police who issued a warrant for his arrest. All throughout Bikini Bottom, Citizens were handed flyers, given lectures of his appearance and told not to eat the Patties. Patrick's rock was covered in blood, no doubt his own. Mr krabs hid in the dark...chewing, waiting, and helping himself to more of Patrick than he could hold. But Patrick was still alive and turned the tables.

The chief's phone rang and he picked it up. His blood ran cold when he asked who it was

"I tasted good, didn't I, sorry for the mess at the rock, Mr Krabs has bad table manners"

Police surrounded the rock and slowly opened it. they found Mr Krabs on the floor, in various states of dismemberment.

They played the DVD left at the scene and heard what could only be described as Hell on earth. Mr Krabs would not stop screaming as his arms and legs were cracked open, drizzled in butter and rolled in salt. His whole body turned beet red as a now demented Patrick chowed down on the defenseless crab, who could do nothing but die screaming.

He now resides in Level 7 of hell, being eternally deshelled by gluttonous Patrick clones.


End file.
